מלחמה ושלום - תקציר - כרך א' חלק ראשון
מלחמה ושלום - תקציר - כרך א' חלק ראשון Volume I part 1 thumb|ימין|thumb| Empress Dowager, Fyodorovna (Sophie Dorothea of Württemberg)-Maria Feodorovna, mother of reigning Tsar Alexander I, is the most powerful woman in the Russian royal court, in the historical setting of the novel. - היסוד ההיסטורי של הרומן כללי מלחמה ושלום - תקציר לפי התרגום העברי לספר thumb|ימין|מלחמה ושלום (ברוסית: Война и мир) הוא סרט קולנוע סובייטי שהפקתו הסתיימה בשנת 1967 בהתבסס על הרומן מלחמה ושלום מאת לב טולסטוי. הסרט בוים על ידי סרגיי בונדרצ'וק אשר שיחק בו בתפקיד פייר, וזכה בפרס האוסקר לסרט הזר הטוב ביותר ובפרס גלובוס הזהב לסרט הזר הטוב ביותר ל-1968. מלחמה ושלום נחשבת לאחת היצירות הגדולות של הספרות העולמית. ברוסיה, היא נחשבת ליצירת הספרותית הנלמדת ביותר בבתי הספר ברוסיה. הרומן ראה אור בשנת 1869 והוא דן בתקופה משנת 1805 עד 1812, תקופת שלטונו של נפוליאון בונפרטה באירופה, שבסיומה פלש לרוסיה ונסוג עקב נחישות העם הרוסי להגן על מולדתו, אפילו במחיר נטישת עיר הבירה והריסה עד היסוד של חבלי הארץ מהם נסוגו. דמותו של מפקד הצבא האדום, קוזוקוב, "שתום העין" מקרינה את עצמתו של העם הרוסי בימי המבחן. היטלר, בפלישתו לרוסיה במלחמת העולם השנייה לא לקח זאת בחשבון, יש הטוענים כי אסר על קריאת הרומן, ונחל מפלה קשה, בסדר גודל כזה שהחישה את קיצו. . מחברו הוא ליב טולסטוי הוא הרוזן ליאון טולסטוי. נקודת ראותו של טולסטוי היא של אצולת רוסיה הצארית. חייה החברה בערי רוסיה סנט-פטרסבורג ומוסקבה משתקפים ברומן. וחבריה הם הגיבורים הראשיים של הרומן. כל זה לא הפריע לשלטון הסובייטי לאמץ את מורשתו. התרגום לעברית של הרומן מרוסית נעשה על-ידי לאה גולדברג, מהדורה חדשה הביא לדפוס חיים פלג. התרגום כולל 2 כרכים, כל אחד קרוב ל-700 עמודים המחולקים לשני חלקים ומספר רב ועשרות פרקים בכל חלק.. קטעים קצרים מהספר נשארו, גם בתרגום לעברית, כתובים בצרפתית (כך נכתבו במקור) ותרגום בעברית הובא השולי העמוד, דבר שאינו מקל על הקריאה השוטפת. מטרת רשימה זו להקל על הקורא העברי לקרוא את כרכי הספר ולעורר בו עניין להשלים את הקריאה תוך פרק זמן סביר. על מנת לעודד את הקריאה ניתן לצפות בסרטים שנעשו על הרומן: הראשון, משנת 1956 , כולל כיתוביות עבריות הערך באנגלית. שאר הסרטים, לצערי, כוללים רק כיתוביות אנגליות אשר נוצרו אוטומטית וקשי לעקוב אחריהן. הבי.בי.סי. עומד להפיץ בשנת 2016 מהדורה חדשה של הסרט. מהדורה קודמת של נהבי.בי.סי. כוללת 20 פרקים והיא המפורטת מכולן ופרטיה כאן מלחמה ושלום - BBC - 1972 והיא אורכת 890 דקות !!! הזז את הסרגל עם העכבר ותוכל לקרוא את התרשיםבמלואו ראו גם:מלחמה ושלום (פירושונים) * הגירסה ה אנגלית במלואה - 2,882 עמודים * אתר מצויין ללימוד המחזה מלחמה ושלום - תקציר - חלק ראשון - תקציר הפרקים * תקצירים של הפרק באנגלית להלן תקציר הפרקים בעברית: פרק א': המשתה אצל אנה פאבלובנה אנה פאבלובנה שרר (Annette Scherer), היא עלמת-חצרה ומקרובתה של קיסרית רוסיה מאריה פיודרובנה (ראו תמונה לעיל). להלן קטע המצביע על אפיון הפתיחה לספר: לא די בקריאת תקצירים שיווקיים המתפרסמים על עטיפות ספרים; זכור לי עדיין תלמיד אחד מלפני למלה מ-40 שנה, אשר לשאלה: "מתי נערכה המסיבה המפורסמת בביתה של אנה פאבלובנה ב"מלחמה ושלום" :השיב: "לקטע הזה עדיין לא הספקתי להגיע" . (כזכור: "הקטע הזה", שיש לו חשיבות רבה ביותר בתיאור התסכול הלשוני שאחז באינטליגנציה הרוסית ערב פלישת נפוליאון, נמצא בעמוד הראשון של הרומן הענק, אבל אין לו כל זכר על-גבי העטיפות של ארבעת הכרכים)...עידן סובול השיחה העיקרית מתנהלת עם הנסיך ואסילי Prince Vasili Kuragin "רם המעלה ונושא המשרה", פרק ב':פייר הגיע thumb|ימין|250px| חופף מעט לפרק זהאל המסיבה הגיע פייר, המתואר: "איש צעיר, גדול קומה, כבד ושמן, גזוז-ראש ובעל משקפיים, מכנסים בהירים וצווארון תחרים ופרק חום - הוא בן פילגשו של הרוזן בזאוחוב. הוא חונך בצרפת וזו הפעם הראשונה שהוא מתארח במסיבה רוסית. בפרק הובא החשש של המארחת מהתהגותו של האורח נחות המעלה. עוד היו בנשף, בתו של הנסיך וסילי, היפהפייה הלן וכן הנסיכה בולקונסקי הצעירה והקטנה שנחשבה:"האישה המקסימה ביותר בפטרבורג" וכן אלה שתוארו בפרק הקודם, כלומר "מרומי האצולה של פטרסבורג. פרק ג':הנסיך אנדריי בולקונסקי הגיע thumb|ימין|250 px הנסיך אנדריי בולקונסקי הצרף למסיבה, הוא בעלה של הנסיכה הקטנה שכבר הייתה במסיבה. הוא היה איש צעיר יפה עד מאוד, בעל קומה לא גדולה, שתווי פניו נחרצים ויבשים. כל דמותו הייתה היפוכו של אשתו הקטנה והעירנית. בסוף הפרק נשמע הנסיך וסילי מעליב את פייר, הנראה בקטע זה כיוצא דופן בחבורה. בסרט הרוסי, מימין, תחילת המסיבה היא בכניסתו של פייר לאולם. כמו כן, נראה את הכומר האיטלקי במרכז השיחה. פרק ד': פייר משבח את נפוליאון בניגוד לאוירה במסיבה, פייר שחזר מצרפת, מציין את מדיניות נפוליאון: שוויון זכויות, חופש דעות, שיפורים בתחיקה והוא אפילו מזכיר את הטיפול בחייליו חולי הדבר ביפו. תכונותיו הבולטות גורמים לסימפטיה כלפיו: טוב לב, פשטות וצניעות. הוא מותקף בידי באי המסיבה על פעולות ההרג והרצח שבוצעו ביוזמתו. בתכסיס יפה של אחד המשתתפים הקונפליקט מסתיים. פרק ה': אנדריי ופייר ממשיכים בויכוח אנדריי ופייר ממשיכים בויכוח. אנדריי הציע לפייר לבחור מה יעשה בחיים, שהרי כבר 3 חודשים ששב מצרפת. וכך החליפו דעה גם על אפשרות הלחימה בנפוליאון: אנדריי - בעד, פייר - טרם החליט ובשלב זה אין הוא מוצא בה עניין. פרק ו': תחרות השתיה על אדן החלון thumb|ימין|250px|תחרות השתייה - ראו בדקה ה-16 - הקש על השורה האמצעית - בצבע שחור - לצפייה בסרטון ליזה, רעייתו של אנדריי, בהריון, אינה שבעת רצון. אנדריי ממליף לפייר כי לעולם לא יקח אישה. ומסכם, הייתי מוכן לתת הרבה כדי לא להיות עכשיו נשוי ! פייר התגורר בביתו של הנסיך וסילי ולקח חלק בחיי הההוללות של בנו אנטולי. הוא סוטה מהגרך לביתו ונוסע לביתו של אנטולי, שם ייקח חלק במסיבת השתיה על בקבוק משקה רום עד תומו על אדן החלון. עם אנטולי גר דולוזוב הזוכה בתחרות .הוא קצין גדוד , הידוע כקלפן וסייפן המבקש תואנות לדו-קרב. במסיבה משתתפים גם דובים. פרק ז':למוסקבה עם משפחת רוסטוב thumb|ימין|335 px| החגיגה בגירסת הי.בי.סי. היא הפרק הראשון - אפשר להציג כיתוביות באנגלית בבית רוסטוב נחוג "יום נאטאליה הקדוש" הוא יום מתן השם (אחרי הטבילה) לבת הצעירה נטשה. שם מוזכרת התנהגותו הלא-נימוסית של פייר בנשף שהוזכר לעיל, דבר שאינו גורם נחת לאביו החולה אנוש. מוזכרת גם חברו דולוחוב (שרוקן את בקבוק הרום) והתנהגות נילוזה של שניהם כלפי שוטר, שזרקו אותו לנהר לאחר שגער בם. הדיון מתרכז בעתיד הירושה של הרוזן בוזוחוב, לו כ-20 בנים מאשתו ומהפילגשים. והשאלה מי יזכה בכל: הנסיך וסילי או פייר. פרק ח': נטשה באה לנשף thumb|ימין|נאטאשה - ויקישיתוף נאטאשה מופיע בדקה ה-10 של קטע הסרט הנ"ל. זוכה לכל תשומת הלב, הרוזן הכריז: "אה, הנה היא,בעלת השמחה, ma che're' (מתוקה שלי) !. פייר, אנטולי ודולוזוב נדחקים לפינה. נאטאשה מתוארת בספר: "הילדה שחורת-העיניים, גדולת-הפה,שאינה יפה אך מלאת חיים" הכתפות הילדויות נחשפות משמלתה עקב הריצה, עם תלתלים שחורות. בגיל בו יוצאים מהילדות אך טרם מגיעים לבגרות. בתור ילדה היא נושאת בובה. הנשף מלא צעירים וכולל את: בוריס - הקצין, ניקולאי - הסטודנט, סוניה ופטרושא הקטן. וכדאי לצפות בסרטון על מנת לראות את חיי הצעירים בטרם פלישת נאפוליאון לרוסיה, ההמשך יהיה עצוב...חלקם ייצאו לקרב ובזה יבוא הקץ לחייהם. פרק ט': נא להכיר - סוניה ימין|thumb|Nikolai e Sonia בסרט 1956 סוניה (Sonia Rostova) היא בת אחותו של הרוזן רוסטוב. היא נערה שחרחורת, דקת-גו, זעירת-אנפין ומטה רך בעל ריסים ארוכים, צמתה שחורה ועבה הקיפה את ראשה פעמיים, עורה עוטה גוון צהבהב, ביחוד בפנייה ובצוורה החשוף וזרועותיה הרזות מכונה "חתלתולה". נמשכת לבן דוד ניקולאי. At the start of the novel, 15-year-old Sonya is in love with her cousin, Nikolai Rostov, who initially reciprocates her feelings. Sonya has no independent means of support and Nikolai's mother opposes the match; she and Nikolai swear eternal love before he leaves to fight in the war. בתחילת הרומן, סוניה 15, בן היא באהבה עם בת דודתה, ניקולאי רוסטוב, שתחילה גומלת את רגשותיה. יש סוניה שום אופן עצמאי של תמיכה ואמו של ניקולאי מתנגדת להתאמה; היא וניקולאי נשבעו אהבה נצחית לפני שהוא עוזב כדי להילחם במלחמה.הויקיפדיה האנגלית פרק י': בוריס ונטאשה פרק XIII במהדורה האנגלית לעיל בעוד סוניה מאוכזבת מיחסו ניקולאי, למרות התנצלותו, אהבה פורחת בין נאטאשה לבין בוריס. הם מחליטים לחכות ארבע שנים עד למימוש אהבתם. פרק י"א: ורה והזוגות הנ"ל thumb|ימין|VERA הגירסה הרוסית סרט ראשון 18:03 Vera Rostov היא הבת הבוגרת של של משפחת רוסטוב ושל של Princess Anna Mikhailovna Drubetskoy. למרות היותה יפהפיה ובעל נימוסים מקובלים היא אישיות ממורמרת המקור נשואה ל-Lieutenant Alphonse Karlovich Berg הגרמני. היא זקוקה לטובות ומזומנים משאר השותפים לעלילה. היא פועלת למען בנה בוריס, לפי מיטב יכולתה. היא פועלת בין חברי משפחת Bezukhov כדי לזכות בטובות הנאה. ורה יוצאת מחדר אימא וצופה בזוגות הנ"ל בקנאה. פרק י"ב: בהמתנה למות הרוזן בזאוחוב thumb|ימין|בחדר ההמתנה - הסרט משנת 1956 הנסיכה אנה מיכאילובנה דרובצקאיה עם בנה בוריס בדרך לביתו של הרוזן. היא לא מתקבלת לאור מצב בריאותו. היא מבקשת להכנס לנסיך ואסילי סרגיייביץ. היא נשארת בבית הרוזן, פוגשת בבנות הנסיכות וממתינות למותו של הרוזן. ואסילי הולך בינתיים לפייר. את סיכומי הפרקים החסרים אפשר לקרוא בקישור לעיל באנגלית פרק י"ח - כ"א: הרוזן נפטר thumb|ימין|פייר מקבל הצוואה - הסרט 1956 - לא כן התיאור בספר הצוואה נפתחת ופייר היה לרוזן ולאחד מעשירי העיר. היחס אליו משתנה בבת אחת. פרק כ"ב: העלילה עוברת לאתר חדש הנסיך ניקולאי אנדרייביץבולקונסקי אביו של הנסיך אנדרי מתגורר באחוזה כפרית לאחר שגורש מעיר הבירה. מצפה לבוא בנו אנדרי ורעייתו שבהריון. הוא יצא למלחמה והיא תלד באחוזה. לנסיך משטר חיים קבוע וקפדני. הוא אדם משכיל, חובב מתמטיקה ויוצר חפצי אומנות, כמו חריטת קופסאות טבק. הוא מלמד את בתו. מאריה, את ההשכלה החשובה : אלגברה וגאומטריה. בפרק זה נכלל קטע המתייחס לעם הפשוט. הנסיכה מספרת כי ראתה בכפר קבוצה של טירונים שגוייסו לצבא, כאשר בני משפחתם מסביב מביעים צער שהם נלקחים למלחמה וכותבמ "שכח המין האנושי את חוקי משיחנו האלוהי שלמדנו אהבה וסליחה ולא את הכשרון לרצוח איש את רעיהו (עמ' 108) פרק כ"ג: הנסיך אנדרי הגיע הנסיך משוחח עם חותנו על המלחמה, על נאפוליון ועל האיסטרטגיה שלמד וכמובן פוליטיקה מה יעשו אוסטריהף פרוסיה ועוד. בקיצור הוא מצפה לשמוע ממנו על הנעשה בעולם הגדול. פרק כ"ד: הסעודה הפרק מוקדש לתאור הסעודה, עם הגינונים המקובלים על הנסיך. השיחה נסבה שוב על המלחמה. על בונפארטה הוא אומר: "צרפתי עלוב וחדל אישים". הסתבר כי למרות ריחוקו מן הבירה הוא מעודכן בנעשה בעולם הגדול. פרק כ"ה: הפרידה אנדרי נפרד מאשתו ואחותו ויוצא למלחמה. הוא נפרד מחותנו ומבקש כי בלידה יוזמן רופא מיילד ממוסקבה. הוא מוסר בידו מכתב לקוזוקוב, מפקד הצבא הרוסי ומבקש ממנו "שישתמש בך למעשים טובי ולא יחזיק אותך ימים רבים בתור שליש:"כהונה בזוייה היא!". בני לא ישרת איש כמקבל חסד. וכן מסר לו את צוואתו שכללה פירסומים שיש לעשות לאחר מותו. הנסיך מבקש מחותנו שאם ימות בקרב יטפל בבנו שאמור להוולד. להמשך:כרך א' חלק שני מלחמה ושלום - תקציר - כרך א' חלק שני קטגוריה:מלחמה ושלום